


sippin on straight chlorine

by punkcowboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: As in Flash’s parents are neglectful dickheads, Awkward Crush, Flash Thompson Redemption, Flash is Dramatic, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Gen, HUMOUR WITH A U, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Slash, Social Media, also, and fluffy, bc je suis british, but apparently that’s Invalid, but mostly it’s just cute, internal freak out, more like sippin on GAY chlorine amirite, slight homophobia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcowboy/pseuds/punkcowboy
Summary: “... maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to have those sorts of feelings now his dad was out of the picture, but there was still the issue of Flash having no idea how to deal with those feelings, especially when him and Peter were only just becoming friends, let alone anything more.Which was why, upon opening the snapchat Peter had just sent him, Flash was now in crisis mode. ”In which Flash has a crush on Peter and does not know how to deal. Peter sends a cute snapchat. Gay panic ensues.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 436





	sippin on straight chlorine

**Author's Note:**

> Is this like a crack ship or something? BC I can’t find that many fics (relative to the amount of fanfics in general for spider-man shit ya know) So like I wanted to contribute lol
> 
> Here’s a fic about Flash having a minor gay panic lol. Based mostly on the portrayal in the Tom Holland movies!! Set loosely in the year between Endgame and Far From Home but like it’s pretty vague. Definitely after Endgame tho.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy :) xo

Things had changed a lot for Flash in the months since coming back from the Blip. He’d basically just been a pile of dust for five years, after all. His little sister was older than him now, which was weird. His parents had (finally) divorced, which was less weird than he thought it would be. He still hardly saw his mum, but hey, at least he didn’t see his dad either now. Small mercies, and all that. 

He was making an effort to be a nicer person, too. He didn’t talk anymore to his ‘friends’ from before- the other rich kids who just hung out with each other because they were rich, and made fun of everybody else for entertainment. And also each other, in a way that was totally-just-friendly-ribbing and yet there was always some kind of real venom behind the words. Yeah, that was a pretty toxic group, thinking back on it. They all not-so-secretly hated each other, and being around them was pretty stressful. Suffice to say, he didn’t miss them all too much.

Once he stopped acting like an arrogant twat, the people in the academic decathlon team actually started to want to hang out with him outside of meetings. Funny that. 

Even he and Peter had a truce- as in, he didn’t push Peter into lockers anymore and had (mostly) stopped calling him Penis Parker, and Peter, for his part, said hi to him and smiled at him when they walked past each other and, well, ok, Peter didn’t actually act that different. It was more Flash’s reactions to his niceness that had changed. 

They did talk more now, though. Which was. Cool. Really cool, actually, which was only slightly awful because it brought up feelings that Flash had thought were long gone- or at least, long buried. And maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to have those sorts of feelings now his dad was out of the picture, but there was still the issue of Flash having no idea how to _deal_ with those feelings, especially when him and Peter were only just becoming friends, let alone anything more.

Which was why, upon opening the snapchat Peter had just sent him, Flash was now in crisis mode. 

The snapchat in question was a video of a shirtless Peter- _shirtless_ \- lip-syncing along to Chlorine by Twenty One Pilots. 

He watched Peter dance until it timed out. Sat cross legged on his bed, he then placed his phone down slowly in front of him, staring at Peter’s name on the screen. 

How in the _fuck_ was he supposed to process that?

He pressed replay with only a little hesitation- Peter would _so_ notice that he’d replayed it, but it wasn’t that weird, he could say he recognised the song or something but couldn’t quite place it even though he totally could because, c’mon, he loved Twenty One Pilots. It didn’t matter, anyway, he didn’t need an excuse because hey they were _friends_ and friends replayed each other’s snaps and shit. Not a big deal. He was making it into a way bigger deal than it needed to be. 

Not that he was freaking out, of course, because he wasn’t. That would be stupid. 

He clicked to play the video, and yep, there Peter was. Shirtless, check. Lip-syncing, check. Cute as fuck, also check. Shit.

It wasn’t like Peter was hinting anything. Friends sent photos and videos to each other shirtless all the time. And it was only shoulders up, so not like he could see his chest or anything. Although Flash kind of wished he could. Peter had really nice abs. Objectively, of course. 

This was not some weird kind of flirting. Peter just so happened to be shirtless, and he just so happened to also like Flash’s favourite band, and be staring straight into the camera for the entirety of the time he was singing along, smiling (adorabley, Peter did not have the _right_ to be both that adorable and hot at the same time, holy shit) as he did so. Friends do that. Right? Flash didn’t have much experience with (healthy) friendships, so maybe this was a totally normal friend thing. 

Although Flash was pretty sure he winked at the end of the video, did that-? 

No, no, that was just Peter. He’d probably sent the same video to a bunch of people as, like, a streaks thing or something. 

Except the caption clearly read ‘sup, Eugene’ which somehow was both lame and managed to make Flash’s heart beat faster in a way only Peter could manage. 

Oh god, he was reading into this too much.

But what if he wasn’t?

Hence, crisis. 

Especially because now he had to reply. 

Taking a photo was easy enough. He knew his angles, he was an up-and-coming influencer after all. He knew how to work with the lighting in his room to make himself look good, without looking like he was trying too hard. 

He knew how to make himself look fucking hot. It was his words that were failing him right now. 

He could probably just caption it something casual like “OMG I love that song!” or “TØP is my fave band, didn’t realise you like them too!” 

Or he could say something like “you look really fucking hot in that video” or “you’re driving me crazy, there’s no way you don’t know what you’re doing to me” or even “fuck, Peter, I think I’m a little bit in love with you”.

God, if only.

He typed out countless possibilities, ranging from his (former) default, “fuck off Penis Parker” to “Peter I love you please marry me”. Both of those were scrapped pretty quickly (although the second one stayed in his mind for a few seconds too long for Flash’s liking) 

It was probably getting weird how long he was taking to reply. Or maybe not. Maybe he should hold off a bit, so he didn’t look too eager or something.

Although he had already watched the video twice so that was kind of out of the question.

Fuck. Why was he like this? It was just Peter, they were friends, this should be easy. 

The issue was, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew what he _wanted_ to say. He wanted to say that he thought Peter was gorgeous, that he was smart and funny and kind even when Flash definitely didn’t deserve it, and all around fucking _perfect,_ or at least, as close as any human could be.

He wanted to say that he’d had a crush on him for what felt like forever, that the reason he’d been such an ass to him was because he was confused and scared by how intensely he felt for him, and it was just so much easier to pretend he hated him than to act on it. And it wasn’t an excuse, but it was the truth, and he was sorry. And he knew that was in the past and for whatever reason Peter had forgiven him, and they were friends now, and that was awesome, but he still wanted more. He wanted to be able to kiss Peter and hold his hand and tell him he loved him (in a _100%_ homo way)

Instead, he typed “i love that song! I didn’t know you liked tøp too, they’re my fave band :) x”

And then he sighed, deleted the kiss, and hit send.

Some things were better left unsaid, he told himself. For now, this was better. One day, he’d be brave enough to tell Peter how he really felt, but that day was apparently not today, and that was _okay._ It was fine, he was fine, this. This was fine. 

He lay back on his bed, rubbing his face as he did so.

His head had barely hit the pillow when his phone buzzed again. It was another snapchat from Peter.

Despite himself, Flash couldn’t help smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any feedback is much appreciated!! 
> 
> Also this is loosely based on pErSonAl eXpeRieNce lol except I am Girl and other person was also Girl. Basically wrote this trying to figure out whether I was reading too much into it or nah. So still gay panic™️ but make it WLW (except I still DK if she likes girls so yay for that!!!)


End file.
